Black Friday the 13th
Black Friday the 13th is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 16th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Skyville. Plot The Liberty Agency was moved to Horvitz, where the Black Friday sale starts at Skyville Mall. As the shoppers rushed into the markets, Fatiha and the player goes to buy some clothes for winter before the shopping was cut by the girl's scream. Fatiha and the player went to check the source of screaming coming from the toys store to find the college student Alice King stabbed in her eyes by screw gun, forcing shoppers to leave the mall to investigate. The five people were labelled as suspects: Jason Vollmer (security guard), Betsy Voorhees (shopper lady), Scottie Kingsolver (car cleaner), Ginny Virtue (victim's friend), and Isaac Foley (head of Crystal Agency). While searching for evidences, Fatiha goes to Diamond Lake to discover the ticket to Thanksgiving Parade. But only to be grabbed by Skull Mania's hands. The player managed to resuced her and kicked him into the face, presumably died. Mid-investigation, Fatiha and the player found Ginny Virtue scared and want to go home. Furthermore, Scottie Kingsolver rescues them from being attacked by Skull Mania again in the cave. Despite the danger they were faced, they found enough evidence to arrest security guard Jason Vollmer for the murder. Jason denied the accusations but then admitted to the crime. He said that Skull Mania ordered him to commit a murder of Alice King in exchange for money. When she sneaking into Diamond Lake cave and believing that Deathstalker's safe box should belong to the cult followers, Alice had stolen the 1,000,000$ and delivered them to poor people in Downtown. When Jason found out, he attacked Alice at toys store and Alice scream as he punching her eyes with screw gun before Fatiha and the player notices it. Judge Pereira sentenced him to 30 years in jail. During The Black Friday (4/6), the antique collector claimed that Jason's followers were smuggling more money and drugs for Crystal Skull. The team interrogated Jason, who pointed them to the lake cave as the last package he was supposed to deliver was there. In the cave, the team found a circuit board with Crystal Agency logo and the identity of victims among the dead wanted list, one of them named Felissa Rees, Christa's relative, which Skull Mania has killed her. Isaac Foley revealed the board was the mothership of the Crystal Skull. After Black Friday sale is over, the team found a tablet which (per Nadia) belonged to Project Deathstalker. The tablet contained a file called "The Black Friday", which would allow Crystal's computer to hijack every computers the Earth, compromising the entire global communications. The team informed Issac about their findings, but when the head of Crystal Agency heard the hypothesis of a murder of two college students and the Crystal Skull heist still operating within the organization, he grew mad and refused to keep helping the Liberty Agency. After Chief MacLeod decided to take Melvin off any investigation involving Isaac's orders, the Liberty prepared to arrive in Antilla to attends the Thanksgiving Parade. Summary Victim *'Alice King' Murder Weapon *'Screw Gun' Killer *'Jason Vollmer' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks hot apple cider. *The suspect eats bisque. *The suspect has blood type B. *The suspect's last name initial letter is 'V'. *The suspect wears gray scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats bisque. *The suspect has blood type B. *The suspect's last name initial letter is 'V'. *The suspect wears gray scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks hot apple cider. *The suspect eats bisque. *The suspect wears gray scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks hot apple cider. *The suspect eats bisque. *The suspect's last name initial letter is 'V'. *The suspect wears gray scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks hot apple cider. *The suspect eats bisque. *The suspect has blood type B. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks hot apple cider. *The killer eats bisque. *The killer has blood type B. *The killer's last name initial letter is 'V'. *The killer wears gray scarf. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Black Friday (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Skyville Category:Copyrighted Images